sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddiursa
Teddiursa (テディアーサ, Tedeiāsa) is a Normal-type Little Bear Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Ursaring starting at level 30. Apperance :Voice actor: Andi Whaley (both English and Japanese) Teddiursa are small, mammalian Pokémon that resemble bear cubs. They have short, orange-brown fur that covers their body, except for their mouth and the crescent moon marking on their heads, which are a light tan. They have small, round bodies with short limbs and a short, puffy tail. They also have circular eyes with blue irises, three claws on their forepaws, and two on their feet, on which there is a circular yellow paw-pad on the underside. Teddiursa are reminiscent in appearance of teddy bears. Its height is 2'00" and weight is 19.4 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities It is said that when Teddiursa find honey, the crescent moon on their head glows. They have also been known to concoct their own honey out of fruit and Beedrill pollen. Teddiursa tend to lick their paws because their paws absorb honey. Behavior Teddiursa appear to have a large appetite. Before food becomes scarce in wintertime, its habit is to hoard food in many hidden locations. They can be quite cunning in obtaining their food, for example charming people in order to steal food from them and tricking the people into blaming the thefts on other Pokémon. However, they have also been known to team up with friends. Teddiursa seem easily frightened and often look to Ursaring for protection. Habitat Both Teddiursa and its evolution Ursaring live in mountainous regions. However, they both have been observed to be in forested areas as well. Diet Teddiursa's favorite food is honey made with fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill. It also likes fruit, Berries, and acorns. Major appearances Molly Hale used an illusion of a Teddiursa to battle Brock in Spell of the Unown. She is seen with a real one at the end of the movie. Teddiursa's first major TV appearance was in UnBEARable. This Teddiursa was a manipulative thief who would pretend to be cute to humans to steal their food and blame it on their Pokémon. Ultimately it evolved into Ursaring at the end of the episode, no longer able to use its charm on humans with ease anymore. A Teddiursa is one of the best friends of the Pichu Brothers. It has appeared in Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon, Big Meowth, Little Dreams and Pichu Bros. in Party Panic and made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Teddiursa appeared in Going For A Spinda. This Teddiursa was disguised as a Spinda by Team Rocket and tied up in order to lure a Spinda to them, but instead its Ursaring parent came and blasted them away. Other Minor appearances A Teddiursa appeared on a poster in Imitation Confrontation. A Teddiursa and Ursaring also had a cameo in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, as two of the Pokémon living in Celebi's forest. A Teddiursa appeared at Mr. Shellby's house in Extreme Pokémon!. A Teddiursa was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder! along with an Ursaring. A Teddiursa was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Teddiursa also appeared in Mutiny in the Bounty! in a flashback as one of J's captured Pokémon. A Teddiursa made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon Darkrai hit with a Dark Void. Teddiursa, together with Ursaring, appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Another group of Teddiursa appeared in Leading a Stray!. Another Teddiursa appeared in An Egg Scramble!. Another Teddiursa appeared in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!. A Teddiursa appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Teddiursa appeared under the care of Normajean in The Brockster Is In!. A Teddiursa appeared in SS026. Pokédex entry Teddiursa, Little Bear Pokémon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon